Un chico guapo siempre dice la verdad
by Cami Sky
Summary: Alguien dijo una vez que los borrachos siempre decian la verdad... ¿O quien era? James le demuestra a Lily que al menos Él siempre dice solamente la verdad.


¡Hola!

Cuánto tiempo sin publicar un fic James-Lily… lo que pasa es que me dediqué a hacer traducciones de fics del anime Kaze no Stigma, así que no tenía mucho cerebro para pensar en alguna buena historia.

Aunque, siendo honesta, sigo sin cerebro para idear fics…

Pongan atención, por favor. Hace poco tiempo leí un fic de Sakura-Shaoran (Card Captor Sakura) y la verdad es que me encantó. Me comuniqué con la autora para pedir autorización y pues… aquí estoy yo, adaptando su fic.

Repito por si no entendieron muy bien: **Adaptando**.

El fic original esta en español, en la sección Card Captor Sakura y pertenece a **Pami Li**, el título original es **"Los chicos guapos siempre dicen la verdad"** y yo solo estoy haciendo una adaptación de su historia; solo la amoldo al mundo de Harry Potter. Incluso varié un poco el título para acomodarlo mejor a la personalidad de James Potter, pero la idea principal, varios pensamientos y diálogos le pertenecen a ella.

Así que… ¡No me demanden!

**Un chico guapo siempre dice la verdad**

_Adaptación de un fic original de Pami Li_

La sola idea de ir y decirle las cosas que pensaba era algo inimaginable. Sí, aún sin imaginarlo sabía que no podría hacerlo.

Se recostó en su cama, enojado consigo mismo. Podía enfrentarse a un grupo de magos tenebrosos sin que le temblara el pulso, podía luchar contra un dementor casi a ojos cerrados, podía transformarse en un ciervo para acompañar a su amigo licántropo en las noches de luna llena, podía atrapar una escurridiza snitch dorada en menos de diez minutos… y no podía plantarse frente a una chica y decirle "¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?".

El problema era que jamás lo había hecho.

Si. Y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo. A sus veinte años jamás le había pedido a una chica para salir.

Siempre se lo habían pedido a él.

Jamás había estado en la necesidad de pedirle a una chica que saliera con él. Al contrario, en Hogwarts eran ellas siempre las que lo rodeaban y le pedían una cita o tener alguna salida a Hogsmeade juntos.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Una hermosa vista aparecía detrás de sus párpados siempre que hacía eso. Una chica, bastante hermosa, le sonreía encantadoramente… y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas le hipnotizaban.

¡Basta! Tenía que ir y decirle. Preguntarle. De todas formas, ya había balbuceado frente a ella en otras ocasiones, algún día tendría que decir toda una frase entera sin trabarse o que fuera medianamente entendible.

¡Él había balbuceado! ¡James Potter no había podido decir una frase entera ante una chica! ¡Merlín bendito, si Sirius se enteraba iba a ser el blanco de sus burlas por el resto de la eternidad!

Salió de la casa con la firme idea de decirle algunas cuantas palabras a Lily Evans, la mujer de sus sueños… y de sus pesadillas también.

Abrió los ojos, sin reconocer el lugar. ¿Dónde, por amor de todas las escobas voladoras del mundo, se había metido? Vio la hora en su reloj y supo que había perdido tres horas de su mente.

Intentó remembrar sus últimos pasos.

-Salí de casa y me dirigí a la de ella en el barrio muggle…

Se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos.

-La vi caminando al lado de su madre, saliendo de lo que ella llamó una vez un _supermercado_, con un precioso vestido y me escondí dentro de un lugar… y justamente tenía que ser un bar.

Suspiró. De esa forma había llegado ahí.

Se puso de pie, o eso intentó, y se dio cuenta que de alguna manera había bebido. Podía soportar sin ningún problema cuantas botellas de Whisky de Fuego le pusieran en frente, pero nunca había podido sobrellevar los tragos muggles… al menos no todos. Por alguna extraña razón, el Whisky normal muggle se le subía a la cabeza con una rapidez propia de la mejor escoba de carreras.

Salió caminando rumbo a una casa de dos pisos de colores amarillos, donde dos orbes esmeraldas le recibirían con una sonrisa. Bueno eso esperaba. También confiaba en que su alto nivel de sabiduría de defensa humana, su grado de instrucción en el cuerpo de Aurores y su entrenamiento como buscador de un equipo profesional de Quidditch le permitieran no asesinarse en el intento de llegada.

¡Con lo que le había constado que la pelirroja empezara a tratarlo de manera decente! Había sido el trabajo paciente de los tres últimos años de estudios en Hogwarts. Le había costado sudor, sangre, ego y burlas por parte de Sirius y Remus. ¡No iba a malograrlo todo matándose de camino a la casa de la explosiva Lily Evans! Al menos no ahora que estaban en un punto muy extraño de su relación… ni amigos ni novios. Ya era hora de arreglar ese pequeño detalle.

Se recargó en la puerta respirando agitadamente. Esa última pared había estado cerca, demasiado cerca. Escuchó un sonido extraño, como un _"piiii"_ fuerte, y luego unos pasos acercándose. Su dormida mente se preguntó que estaba pasando pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para averiguarlo; porque, de pronto, se encontró tirado de espaldas, justo frente a la chica que protagonizaba sus sueños… y también sus pesadillas. Aunque eso ya lo había dicho.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se quedó estático viéndola; como queriendo recordar que diablos hacía ahí.

-Hola James-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Él la observó nuevamente, pasando su mirada de sus ojos a sus labios y al suelo, en ese orden varias veces. Después de unos segundos se preguntó donde, por toda la magia de Gryffindor, había quedado su valor y su lengua.

Iba a abrir la boca, para demostrar que los miembros de la casa de los leones si poseían la mítica valentía de su fundador, cuando un mareo le sobrevino y le hizo aferrarse de la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Merlín! ¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó la ojiverde mientras lo ayudaba a entrar en la casa-Apestas a alcohol. ¿Qué has estado bebiendo?

James movió enérgicamente su cabeza queriendo negarlo, pero no resultó ser una buena idea porque, de pronto, cayó a los pies de la chica.

Ella se hincó frente a él, preocupada, y la manera en que sus ojos esmeraldas lo observaban lo dejaron fuera de combate. Se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó con voz firme… o eso pretendía cuando se separó de ella pocos segundos después.

-¿Qué?-gritó ella, alarmada-James estás ebrio. No sabes lo que dices…

-Yo se lo que digo, lo juro por toda la magia del mundo-colocó su mano frente al corazón-Además dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

-En realidad dicen que las chicas guapas siempre la dicen.

-Eso no importa-susurró mientras movía su mano derecha de un lado a otro-Podemos cambiar la frase, podríamos decir que son los Hipogrifos.

-Pero los Hipogrifos no hablan, James.

Él la vio fijamente, intentando recordar si los animales mitad caballo y mitad águila podían o no mantener una conversación.

Mandando todo el tema de las criaturas mágicas al infierno se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella, robándole un segundo beso.

-Yo sé lo que digo. Y lo sé porque puedo leer mi mente y porque estoy seguro que la razón por la que me encuentro así es porque quería decirlo desde hace mucho tiempo-tomó un poco de aire-También sé que no es la mejor forma pero es la única que, parece, se me ocurrió hace unas horas.

Lily lo vio, enternecida por el gesto. Él no tenía ni idea de lo extremadamente guapo que se veía diciendo semejantes tonterías, con el cabello negro más revuelto que nunca y con ese brillo en los ojos que le decía que no le estaba mintiendo. Además de que la ropa estaba un poco desacomodada, como nunca. Y quería decirle que sí, porque a pesar de que al principio se habían llevado fatal, ahora le parecía un hombre atento, cariñoso, encantador… quizás todavía un poco ególatra, pero en general le gustaba. Y le gusta bastante.

La pelirroja sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando sin aliento al pelinegro.

-¿Y si cambiamos la frase a "un chico guapo siempre dice la verdad?

-Mejor la cambiamos a "James Potter siempre dice la verdad…"

Lily interrumpió al moreno atrapando sus labios con los suyos mientras susurraba un _"Si quiero, James"_.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

Por si no recuerdan, mejor lo pongo una vez más: el fic original le pertenece a **Pami Li** y esta es solo una **adaptación**.

Si han llegado hasta aquí y no han salido corriendo… creo que pueden perder un minuto más y dejarme un review. ¿Verdad que si?

Pues ya nos estaremos viendo en otro fic.

Aunque un poquito de publicidad no me cae mal... ¿Porqué no se dan una vuelta por mis traducciones y me dicen que tal lo hago? Las críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas.

¡Cuídense mucho!

Cami Sky


End file.
